fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Szkoła surfowania
Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa - Odcinek 7 ''"Szkoła surfowania"'' Wstęp Plik:Fale.pngPlik:Palmy.png Statek płynie przez morze. Zoey: Nie mogę doczekać się powrotu na naszą wyspę! Chris: Muszę zrobić przypomnienie odcinka. Scott: Dałbyś sobie spokój! Chris: A niby czemu? Ostat... Nie dokończył bo Lightning zakrył mu usta. Lightning: Pamiętamy! Chef zostawił nas na bezludnej wyspie, a Staci na niej została! Lightning zostawił Chrisa i poszedł do reszty uczestników. Chris: Ale było nudno! Ale dzisiaj tak nudno już nie będzie bo jedziemy na Hawaje! Zoey: Ja się nie nabiorę drugi raz! Scott: Ja też. Chris: Tym razem nie będzie żadnych sztuczek Chefa więc oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nową Wyspę! Opening Statek Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Chrisa nie ma, a zawodnicy patrzą w morze. Ping Pong: Nie mogę uwierzyć! Jedziemy na Hawaje! Cameron: No to uwierz! Cameron: (pokój zwierzeń) Już nie tylko Palmy mają dość Ping Ponga. Wszystkim nam działa na nerwy! Ping Pong podchodzi do Mike'a. Ping Pong: Mój drogi Mikusiu, na Hawajch całymi dniami będziemy leżeć na leżakach na plaży i się całować! Mike uderza Ping Ponga i podchodzi do Zoey. Mike: Zboczeniec! Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Dzisiaj musimy przegrać i wywalić tego starego, śmierdzącego chińczyka! Zoey: Znowu chciał się z tobą całować? Mike: Tak. Podchodzi do nich Scott. Scott: Chcielibyście wyeliminować tego Chińczyka to musicie przegrać. Mogę to załatwić, żeby wina nie spadła na was oczywiście. Zoey: Ale się miły zrobiłeś! Scott: Naprawdę mogę wam pomóc przegrać. Zoey: Dobra. Zgadzasz się na to Mike? Mike: Oczywiście. Scott: To żegnam! Scott poszedł do swojej drużyny. Całą ich rozmowę słyszała Dawn. Dawn: (pokój zwierzeń) A więc to tak?! Nie pozwolę przegrać mojej drużynie. Wolę zostawić w drużynie Ping Ponga niż przegrać! Scott: Dzisiaj wygramy! Lightning: Wiem, że wygramy bo jesteśmy mistrzami! Shi-bum! Cameron: Będziesz sabotował Palmy? Scott: No pewnie. Oni przegrają i wywalą chińczyka! Cameron: I będziemy mieli po tyle samo osób w drużynie! Hawaje Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Statek dopłynął na Hawaje. Pierwszy wysiadł Lightning. Lightning: Lightning kocha Hawaje1 Shi-bum! Ze statku wychodzi Scott i popycha Lightninga na piasek. Scott: Zejdź mi z drogi. Lightning: To bolało! Scott przeszedł po Lightningu. Scott: Nie przepraszam. Ze statku wychodzą Zoey i Mike. Zoey: Hawaje. Jakie to romantyczne! Zoey całuje Mike'a. Mike: Ale i tak za długo tu nie będziemy. Zoey: Ale chyba nam wystarczy czasu na randkę. Mike: Może tak. Zoey i Mike przechodzą po Lightningu. Ze statku wychodzi Ping Pong. Lightning: Pomoże mi ktoś? Ping Pong: Nie! Ping Pong przeskakuje ponad Lightningiem. Ping Pong: To było nie złe. A ty co o tym myślisz Mike? Mike: Że mam cię dość! Ze statku wychodzą Dawn i Cameron. Dawn: Tu pewnie żyją małe piękne zwierzątka! Dawn przebiegła po Lightningu i poleciała w głąb wyspy. Cameron: I znowu przyniesie jakiegoś zwierzątko! Na szczęście wypuściła Ptaka! Cameron poszedł do reszty. Ze statku wyszli Chris i Chef. Chris: Gdzie Dawn i Lightnig? Mike: Lightning leży na ziemi, a Dawn gdzieś poleciała. Chef podchodzi do Lightninga. Chef: A ty co robisz pajacu? Lightning: Lightning odpoczywa! Chef: A Chef ma to gdzieś! Wstawaj! Lightning: Niech ktoś mi pomoże. Chef wyciąga piłę łańcuchową. Lightning: Wstaje! Lightning szybko stanął obok reszty. Chris: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie krótkie i niezbyt niebezpieczne - surfowanie! Scott się uśmiechnął. Scott: Surfowanie? Ja nie umiem surfować! Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Kłamałem! Chris: To nie moja wina Scott! Scott: Jakoś będę musiał sobie poradzić! Chris: Poprzednie wyzwanie jeszcze przed tą przygodą wygrały Palmy i dostaną w nagrodę do pomocy byłą uczestniczkę Totalnej Porażki - Bridgette! Pojawia się Bridgette. Bridgette: Kiedy mi zapłacisz? Chris: Zaraz! Bridgette: No dobra. Chris: Macie godzinę na przygotowanie się do konkursu! Czas start! Chris i Chef kierują się do hotelu. Zawodnicy zaczynają ćwiczyć. Zadanie I Palmy Plik:Palmy.png Bridgette: Czy ktoś z was wie jak się surfuje? Ping Pong podnosi rękę. Ping Pong: Ja wiem! Bridgette: Kto to? Mike: Chiński gej, który się we mnie kocha. Chris go tu sprowadził. Bridgette: Mike, bierz deskę i na morze. Mike: Ale ja nie potrafię! Bridgette: Rusz się! Zoey: Uda ci się Mike! Ping Pong: Właśnie. Pamiętaj, że moje serce zawsze będzie z tobą! Mike zaczął surfować. Nawet dobrze mu szło. Mike: To jest super! Juhu! Nagle wielka fala zmyła Mike'a na brzeg. Zoey & Ping Pong: Mike! Obydwoje do niego podbiegli. Ping Pong: Nic ci nie jest kochanie? Zoey: Spadaj! Zoey odepchnęła Ping Ponga i pomogła mu wstać. Bridgette: Teraz Ping Pong niech pokaże co umie! Ping Pong: Dobra. Ping Pong zaczął surfować. Ping Pong: To dla mojego przyjaciela Mike'a! Ping Pong świetnie sobie radzi. Bridgette: Brawo! Teraz Zoey. Zoey: Trochę się boję. Bridgette: Nie ma czego. Ping Pong wrócił na brzeg a Zoey zaczęła surfować. Zoey: Tu mi się nie podoba! Nagle fala porwała Zoey pod wodę. Mike: Zoey! Mike ściągnął koszulkę. Mike: Oby Vito się nie pokazał. Mike wskoczył do wody. Po chwili wyszedł na brzeg z Zoey. Mike: No i Vito się nie pojawił! Nagle Mike zamienił się w Vito. Vito: Czy ktoś widział moją Annę Marię? Zoey uderzyła go w twarz. Mike stał się sobą. Mike: Dzięki! Zoey wstała. Bridgette: Może macie jakieś szanse. Zoey: A ty może byś mnie poduczyła! Bridgette: Chris nic mi nie mówił o tym, że mam was uczyć. A kiedy da mi te pieniądze? Fale Plik:Fale.png Scott i Cameron siedzieli na plaży i patrzyli jak Lightning surfuje. Lightning: Shi-bum! Cameron: A może zaczniesz nas uczyć? Lightning: Dlaczego? Scott: Bo sam nie wygrasz! Lightning: Wygram z zamkniętymi oczami! Lightning zamyka oczy, a fala porywa go na brzeg. Scott: Nie jesteś najlepszy! Lightning: Założysz się? Scott: W sumie co mi szkodzi! Jeśli ja lepiej wypadnę w zadaniu to będziesz moim sługą aż do końca programu. A jeśli ty wygrasz ja nie będę twoim! Lightning: To chyba nie jest zbyt fair! Jeśli ja wygram to... Scott: Będziesz moim sługom? Lightning: Ale ja chyba miałem być twoim sługom jeśli ty wygrasz. Coś pokręciłem. Scott: Najwyraźniej! Lightning: No to niech będzie jak ty chcesz! Scott i Lightning podają sobie ręce. Lightning: Przetnij Cameron! Cameron: Ale wiesz, że on cię wykiwał? Lightning: Ja żadnego kiwi nie jadłem! Cameron: Aha. Cameron przecina. Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Namówienie na coś Lightninga jest dziecinnie proste! Haha! Konkurs Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Zawodnicy oprócz Dawn, której nadal nie było stali na plaży i każdy miał w ręce deskę surfingową. Obok nich stali Bridgette, Chef i Chris. Chris: Dlaczego nigdy tu nie ma Dawn? Bridgette: Dlaczego jeszcze nie dostałam kasy? Chris: Dostaniesz po zadaniu! Bridgette: Dlaczego nie teraz? Chris: Dlatego! Chef wyjmuje piłę łańcuchową. Bridgette: Mogę poczekać. Chef: No ja myślę! Chris: Wracając do zadania. Będzie polegało na tym, że trzeba będzie surfować. Wezmą w nim udział tylko dwie osoby z każdej drużyny. Lightning: Tylko dwie? Chris: Jedna będzie surfować, a druga za pomocą naszych karabinów maszynowych (wskazuje na karabiny) będzie zestrzeliwała przeciwnika. Osoba, która dłużej utrzyma się na desce zapewni swojej drużynie nietykalność! Mike: Karabiny maszynowe? Chcesz nas zabić? Ping Pong bierze do ręki karabin. Ping Pong: Ja bym chciał strzelać! Nagle Chrisowi w kieszeni zaczął wibrować telefon. Chris go wyciągnął. Chris: SMS! Od producentów. Chris przeczytał SMS'a i włożył telefon do kieszeni. Chris: Niestety ale musimy zabrać karabiny! Ping Pong: O nie! Chef zabiera karabiny. Chris: Na szczęście mamy plan B! Przychodzi Chef z pistoletami na wodę. Chris: A teraz naradźcie się i wybierzcie kto ma surfować i zestrzeliwać w drużynie przeciwników. Drużyny zaczynają się naradzać. Zoey: Może Scott będzie surfować? Mówił, że nie umie! Mike: I ty mu wierzysz? Zoey uśmiechnęła się do Mike'a. Mike: Aha. Ping Pong: Czyli Scott będzie surfował? Zoey: Tak. A Lightning strzelał! Ping Pong: Ale czemu Lightning? Mike: Lightning strzela! Koniec! Ping Pong: Dobra. Tymczasem u Fal. Cameron: Niech Zoey surfuje, a Mike strzela. Scott: OK. Chris: Koniec narady! Palmy... Zoey: Scott surfuje, a Lightning strzela. Chris: A teraz Fale! Cameron: Zoey surfuje, Mike strzela. Chris: No to niech Ping Pong i Cameron siadają na ławkę, Zoey i Scott na deski, a Mike i Lightning do karabinów, a Chef na poszukiwania Dawn! Wszyscy: Robi się! Gdzieś w jakimś hotelu Chef chodzi po hotelu z karabinem maszynowym. Chef: Gdzie jesteś Dawn? Chef zaczyna otwierać drzwi do pokojów, z których zaczynają uciekać ludzie z krzykiem. Chef: Nie ma jej tu! Zadanie I Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Zoey i Scottm siedzą na deskach na morzu, a Lightning i Mike trzymają w dłoniach pistolety na wodę. Chris: Start! Lightning zaczyna oblewać wodą Zoey. Zoey: Cała zmoknę! Lightning: Wisi mi to! Shi-bum! Zoey ledwo co utrzymuje się na desce. Scott: Prościzna! Dlaczego nic nie robisz Mike? Mike: A jasne! Mike zaczyna oblewać Scotta wodą. Po chwili jednak zaczyna nią lać po wszystkich. Mike: O nie wymknęło mi się to spod kontroli. Chris: Przestań! Mike'owi i Lightningowi skończyła się woda. Chris: Nie przewidziałem tego! No trudno. Zoey więcej dostała i to Palmy przegrywają! Wszyscy oprócz Ping Ponga: Tak! Chris: Dlaczego się cieszycie? Mike: Bo przegraliśmy! Chris: Ale porażka nie może być niczym przyjemnym! No to dziś wygracie! Wszyscy: Co!? Chris: Widzę was dziś Fale na ceremoni. I gdzie jest ta Dawn? Znowu hotel Chef podchodzi do recepcji, w której jest jakaś blondynka. Chef: Przepraszam panią, widziała może pani taką szaloną obrończynię przyrody. Recepcjonistka się odwraca. Okazuje się, że to Dawn. Dawn: Chodzi ci o mnie? Chef: Tak! Ceremonia Plik:Fale.png Wszyscy stoją przed hotelem. Chris: Powiem któtko! Odpada Cameron! Cameron: Dlaczego? Chris: Bo dostałeś najwięcej głosów! Chris wyjmuje jakiś przycisk i go naciska. Cameron wylatuje w powietrze. Scott: A tak wypadłem lepiej niż ty Lightning więc jesteś moim sługom! Lightning: A niech to! Chris: No dobra. Kończymy ten zwariowany odcinek! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nową Wyspę! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Wyspy